1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool extensions and more particularly pertains to a new extension apparatus for operating electric hand tools in extended positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool extensions is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,675 describes an adjustable utility extension handle for electrically powered hand tools. Another type of tool extensions is U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,646 having a cutting head mounted at the top of a telescoping boom.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a unique, simplistic design that adapts to a wide variety of electric hand tools.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the utilization of a telescopic handle assembly with a pivotal top section that includes a universal cavity for receiving the handles of various tools.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new extension apparatus that is lightweight and easy to handle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new extension apparatus that is easily stored in a compact space.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongate tubular member has a first end and a second end. The tubular member is telescoping and includes a bottom section, a lower middle section, an upper middle section, and a top section. Each of the sections has a first end and a second end. An electrical cord extends into the tubular member. An electrical switch is attached to the bottom section. A pair of coupling members releasably couples the bottom section, and the two middle sections. An electrical receptacle for receiving a power cord of the electrical hand tool is positioned inside the top section.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.